finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Float (status)
.]] '''Float' is a recurring status effect in the series. Floating units are immune to Earth-based attacks and damage floors in the early games in the series, but can become weak to Wind attacks. Float is usually bestowed by the spell of the same name. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Characters with Float are unhurt by damage floors. The status wears off when the player changes areas and must be recast in the new area, or after battle on the world map. Floating units avoid all damage from Quake spells. It is exceptionally useful when the party visits the Feymarch and the Sylph Cave. In the 3D versions, having Float cast on characters a second time removes the status. In the SNES version, Float disables Yang's Kick command. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- The Float status returns as a status effect, and it functions the same way as its predecessor. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Float functions the same as in the previous games. Final Fantasy V Float protects the party from hazards on the map and Earth damage. It is acquired from the Time Mage's Float spell. The Mix item Levisalve (Levitate in the PS version) casts Float on the entire party, and can be mixed from a Phoenix Down and Holy Water. The Blue Magic spell Mighty Guard also casts Float. Final Fantasy VI The Float status will cause the following attacks to always miss: Quake, Midgardsormr, Wombat, Boar Brigade, Chocobo Stampede, Magnitude 8, Land Slide, Interceptor's Takedown and Wild Fang. The Hawkeye and Sniper weapons deal boosted damage on Floating target. Final Fantasy VIII Float grants higher Evasion and protection against ground-based attacks and magic. When Minotaur and Sacred are afflicted with Float their HP regaining abilities are lost. Float lasts for around 11.73 seconds, and makes the target weak against Wind-elemental attacks. Final Fantasy IX Float levitates the target and making them immune to Earth damage, but also weak against Wind damage and vulnerable to being blown away by certain monsters. It is applied via White Magic spell Float. A constant Float effect can be caused by Auto-Float support ability. Final Fantasy XII Float allows the party to avoid traps, as characters will float right over them. Additionally, Float causes Hashmal's Quakeja and Roxxor to always miss. Winged Boots grant Float to its user, and the item Float Mote also causes the Float status. Float requires the Time Magick 5 License for 40 LP and can be bought for 2,800 gil from the Rabanastre, Eruyt Village and Mt Bur-Omisace. In the ''Zodiac versions, it requires the Time Magick 7 license for 80 LP. It can be found in the Tchita Uplands (Oliphzak Rise). It can be equipped by the Time Battlemage. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Float is a Time Magic spell learned from Time Mages, it costs 8 MP. It has a speed of 50 and needs 200 JP to learn. The accessories Winged Boots and Cherche both bestow Float, and the movement ability Levitate is similar to Auto-Float. Floating units are suspended 1H above where they are standing and Earth-elemental attacks will not affect them. Floating characters can move over rugged terrain such as lava and water without penalty and are unaffected by other terrain-based penalties, such as the inability to move in water of depth 2h or greater (a character with Float will float 1h above the water level). Characters with the Float movement ability (but not those who received the status from the boots, the Cherche, or from the Time Magick) can stop over lava. Final Fantasy Explorers Float prevents damage from terrain (poison water, lava, etc). Non-''Final Fantasy appearances '' The Float status protects against Earth and Void attacks. The status can only be granted by specific Wind damaging mantras. If the player wants the Float status on their party members, they have to cast a damaging Wind mantra on them. Gallery FFIV Float status.png|Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES). FFIVDS Float Status.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FFIV PSP Float Status.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). FFIV TAY Float Status.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. FF4PSP Status Float.png|Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). FFV Float status.png|Lenna in Float status in Final Fantasy V. FFVI Float status.png|Sabin in Float status in Final Fantasy VI. FFVIII Float Status.png|Rinoa in Float status in Final Fantasy VIII. FFIX Float Status.png|''Final Fantasy IX. FFXII Float Status.png|Final Fantasy XII. FFT Float Status.png|Final Fantasy Tactics''. Etymology The Japanese name is levitate. Category:Positive status effects